


Bloodily Found

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Bellira, Betrayal, Blast of the past, Blood, Changeling - Freeform, Experiment, Gore, Gumm-Gumm, Janur - Freeform, Maybe a short story, OCs - Freeform, Slavery, Small amont of romance, Small depection of blood, Then it goes down to shit, Torture, Whelp, Whelp Bellira, there is blood, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Bellira, as a whelp was found by a big Gumm-Gumm





	Bloodily Found

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wanted to make for a little bit

The whelp seem to be only a few days couple of weeks old. The large troll recognized the whelp for the a rare species by their four arms and six eyes and familiar characteristics that only that species have.

Why the whelp was laying on the ground is beyond him. Was it abandoned? Forgotten by the carrier? He wouldn't be surprised. he did bring a surprised attack on the group trolls that didn't expect his attacks.

Being one of the high ranking generals under Gunmar's ruling. He had to follow his rules. Usually other generals of the other army clans, like his son Bular who rush into things and kill without mercy. He usually watches out and learn someone weakness before attacking. 

that is what he always does even before Gunmar rein of terror came. Because of that he was greatly respected and feared by all. He wasn't called Janur the silent for nothing. 

Janur stares some more. His hand dripping with thick red liquid of human blood. His lips dry as he lick his lips and kneel down to the whelp. His arm on his thick tony knee and stares down at small creature. His nose taking in deep taken of air and breathing through his long nose, steam push out of his nostrils like a bull.

he knows he can always leave it there. It was fragile, small and weak. Unable to survived in the cold winters of the upcoming season. It was skinny with makes he easier for their bones to bridle and crack and be crushed under simple pressure. And even if he did give it to the Gumm-Gumm trainers. Either the more stronger, bloodthrisy Gumm-Gumm whelps or the trainers will kill the whelp. And if not them. The Bular or Gunmar will. 

He seen it happen before many times. 

However...He couldn't allow it to happen. he never liked whelps but something about this one was...special. Yes, special by the species. he knows this species not only rare since the war but are well known for their great intelligence and is a good with their tongues as they grow older.

Janur reach down. His claw coming close to the whimpering whelp. His hands slick with blood drips down onto the wrinkled blanket and reach under the whelp and pick it up. His four claws holding the whelp underneath. His main claw under their head and his sharp claw over their head.

Janur pull the whelp up and sniff at the purple creature and huff. He can smell it was a girl. He can tell by the difference hormones that the whelp is giving. 

The whelp small tears begin to form on her six eyes and begin to drool down her cheek. small blood drip onto her cheek and she wince by the warm blood that drip her cheek. Her tears and thick liquid mix together. The blood mix in the salty water like water spreading in water making strange patterns. 

Pulling the pup closer, He take a deep sniff and blow out his nose making the purple whelp wince by the hot air on her. Completely different from the cold air. 

he begins to think of how he would give her to gunmar as. He knows he wouldn't take her as anything. He knows Gunmar will not take her as a warrior. he only takes strong, big healthy pups. She wasn't anything but a small, weak pup. She was tiny compare to other pups and will not stand a chance. 

he only shake his head as his black and orange and blue eyes, foggy with grey eyes scan her form. Grins as he open his mouth and spoke in a tone that was as cold as ice that he stands on.

" You will be a find collection for Gunmar spies"


End file.
